1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scraping assembly for scraping a conveying belt and which uses a scraper comprised of a blade and a damping support to which the blade is secured.
2. The Prior Art
It has already been proposed to arrange a scraping blade on rubber material in such a way as to obtain damping of the vibrations caused by the scraping operation and to achieve an improved resilient pressure of the scraping blade on the side of the conveying belt it is desired to scrape or clean.
Such attempts have already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,610, in French Pat. No. 1,127,925, and in German Pat. No. 23 18 497.
However, a plurality of disadvantages and deficiencies characterize the scraper assemblies according to the noted French and German Patents. In this regard, the scraper assembly disclosed in the French Patent does not provide sufficient scraping force, even though the principle of sandwiching a rubber damper between a scraper support and the blade was at the time a substantial improvement.
Assembly for the scraper as disclosed in the noted German Patent displays a so-called blade chattering when the damper works in compression. When in variations according to the Patent the damper works in shear and in compression, the rubber element tears prematurely, which naturally causes a heavy, inadmissible waste.
In the present applicant's prior scraping assembly as disclosed Belgian Pat. Nos. 895,740 and 900,862, there has been noticed a shear stress which is very unfavourable and causes a tearing rate which is much too high.
The object of the invention thus lies in obviating such drawbacks and in providing a scraping assembly for a conveying belt with a new and original design, as well as the scraper being used in such an assembly.